


【奥尔光】寂静的暴雪

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 约稿。金主指名了镜子和旁观者play。写的时候加入了一些难以名状的情感，到底是什么呢……自己也有些说不清楚了……感谢金主爸爸的信任。





	【奥尔光】寂静的暴雪

通常来说他才是迟到的一方。  
有份量的人物往往都要晚些出场，这样才有排面，反正尼禄是这么教他的。  
但刚刚经历了名誉风波，自然不敢摆着架子迟到了，所以在开始前十分钟就提前抵达。  
对方是在沙都很有名气的心理导师，资深学者，专门研究以太对心理健康的长远影响。光之战士走进狭小的治疗室，到处堆满书籍和仪器，显得更加拥挤。他坐下之前替同行者拉开椅子，嘴上还说着请坐，心里就骂了一句该死。  
他忘记幻觉是不需要入座的，看来他实在病得不轻。  
“无论如何，多谢你的好意了。”  
这椅子也相当局促狭窄，光之战士蜷曲着腿，像蹲在小板凳上，于是同行的精灵干脆靠在了办公桌上。原本预定在下午一点，但是医生迟到了十分钟，才慢吞吞地走进来，跳上椅子，精神的胡须上还沾着点午餐的酱汁。  
“呼呼，光之战士，百闻不如一见。”  
精灵也在一边赞赏有佳地跟着点头。光之战士看着他桌上“莫莫吉·莫吉”的名牌，十分后悔将积蓄浪费在了心理咨询上。精灵也想伸手去摆弄那名牌，被光之战士小声制止。  
莫莫吉看着光之战士小声嘀咕的样子，开始翻开一本病志，提起羽毛笔书写起来，“您的情况我已经初步从信笺中了解过了。幻觉是从什么时候开始的？”  
“大概三天前。”  
“当天发生什么事情了吗？吃了奇怪的东西，接触到放射性以太，没去造访过吉祥天女吧，我前阵子刚刚接诊了一批中了魅惑的冒险、冒险者患者。”  
“我与战友那天在对抗龙族的前线。我距离吐息太近了，被稍微扫到了一点。”  
稍微扫到了一点。光之战士的意思是他被气浪掀起五米，落在几百年的坚冰上，头盔被摔个粉碎，躺在冰原上陷入昏迷直到突袭战结束，医疗兵找到了他。  
“从那之后，你便产生幻觉了？”  
“差不多就是这么回事。”  
光之战士摸着下巴，瞄了旁边事不关己的精灵一眼。  
“具体是什么样的幻觉？物体还是人物？还是感觉自己完全陷入了另一个空间？“  
“是人……“  
“想象出来的人物还是真实的存在的人？“  
光想望向身旁的人，但突然收住了视线。他低下头，将脸埋进手掌里，似乎想从现实中逃离。他本能地想要甩掉精灵落在肩头的手，在旁人看来，他不过是在和空气对抗。  
这好比是他的报应。  
亡去三个月的奥尔什方突然袭来，变成了他的幻觉，如同鬼魂一般日夜纠缠。起初光是忘我的惊喜，大叫着让所有人来看奥尔什方的复生，后来他发现这是唯独自己才能看见的幻想，那一瞬间，被压抑许久的恐惧和创伤突然在毫无防备的时候袭击了他。  
以奥尔什方为形象的幻在与他对视的过程中，五官渐渐明晰起来，嘴唇的纹理，银发间的光影，仿佛在眼神的交流中，他们完全了彼此。  
“奥尔什方！”  
光酸痛的身体都弹了起来，一把抱住他。幻影在他的怀抱中，迟钝地回抱。  
“你没事吧，光？”  
他的战友们围聚过来，然后开始小声议论。光之战士一定是在刚刚的作战中伤到脑子了；他一直以来强装释然，果然还是没把过去放下；原来英雄与巨龙首前任长官的关系并非传闻。  
“知道刚刚你说了什么吗？要不要请学者老师再来看看？”  
光诧异地看向战友，直到战友的手伸向他，径直地穿过奥尔什方的身体，在他的肩膀上拍了拍。  
奥尔什方和他稍微拉开了些距离，仿佛恍然大悟一般，慢吞吞地说：“奥尔什方……没错，我是奥尔什方·灰石。”

“收费一共三千币，这是收据，可以拿到冒险者协会报销。”拉拉肥学者放下笔，把一张单薄的纸从小本子上撕下。光接过收据，奥尔什方在他耳边吹了个口哨。  
“可真是好价钱，足够一份番茄炖蛋加伊修加德奶茶套餐了。”  
“别随便在我的大脑里钻来钻去。”  
“你喜欢吃什么难道很难猜吗？”  
光斜睨了他一眼，还想再争执两句，走在路上又不好一个人自言自语，便抿着嘴加快脚步，不再说话了。他身材修长，身穿一身腥红色的东洋浴衣，系着松垮的腰带，在乌尔达哈都街头十分惹眼。本该下午返回伊修加德，但正好错过了最近的一班以太传送，光打算在咖啡厅消磨会儿时间。  
平日里生意不算火热，于是才有第二杯半价和幻卡活动。光才坐下没一会儿，便有人主动上前来挑战了，奥尔什方站在那人后面，给光读牌面。光赢了几局，周围的人全聚过来观战了。  
“他要出桑克瑞德了，不不不……他打算把这张牌让给你，这是个陷阱，接下来你要小心了。”  
光之战士看向奥尔什方，对方朝他挤了个眼睛。胜之不武，光读内心突然荡起一阵酸涩。收下了金蝶币，他拾起武士刀，走上热闹的街头，奥尔什方也步伐悠悠地跟上他。  
“我们以前是不是也经常一起玩幻卡？”  
“没错，经常。”  
“难怪，我似乎有了些印象。”奥尔什方爽朗地笑起来，“但是似乎让我开心的事，都会招致你的难过。为什么呢？我曾经是你的仇人吗？”  
“你不过是困扰我的幻觉罢了，这无关紧要，你还是不记得为好。”  
他与奥尔什方曾经在每个无法出行的大雪天里玩幻卡，奥尔什方泡上两杯奶茶，便开始了对光的虐杀。伊修加德这个闭塞的地域与外界物资不流通，连换卡种类都还停留在上个世纪，但奥尔什方就是凭着他那手三星烂牌，一次又一次地赢了光。  
光没了耐性，倒在沙发里，“这不可能。”  
“我们这边天寒地冻没什么娱乐设施，冬歇的时候每天有十二个小时在打幻卡，况且我有二十年老牌龄了。”奥尔什方从光的牌组中抽走了一张金光闪闪的五星卡占为己有：“别难过，是我胜之不武。”

“晚餐有什么打算？”  
光之战士今晚下榻在伊修加德唯一的旅馆，走进房间，正摆弄着书桌前的镇纸，就听到奥尔什方的幻影这么说。说得好像他也需要进食一样。  
幻觉到了晚上就变得尤为活跃，那熟悉的声音和身影挥之不去，仿佛他还生活在光四周，这种令人心碎的错觉让光头疼。  
这间房是奥尔什方生前委托旅店老板为光之战士保留的。在外四处平息骚动的时候，这间房也有人为他清扫，每次回来炉火都烧得正旺，如同巨龙首之外的第二个家。衣橱里存着一些防寒的换洗衣服，正因如此，空气中弥漫着光的味道。木材在伊修加德相当珍贵，卧室里的床架与配套桌椅都是雪杉木的，让奥尔什方看直了眼，过了许久，气味与火光触动了他的记忆，一些模糊的场景在他的意识中闪过，他突然问。  
“我送给你的勋章呢？”  
奥尔什方激动起来，迫切地想要从光口中得到答案。光的目光跳动起来，看向窗外被狂风扬起的雪粉。  
“什么勋章？”  
“印着福尔唐家徽的勋章，你还在随身带着吗？”  
“没了，我为什么要随身带着那种东西。”  
光的话语中带着愤怒的气音，已死之人竟然把纠缠当作理所应当。他有高贵而别扭的自尊，没人知道在奥尔什方的死亡后，光是如何将有关于他的一切残忍地清出自己的生活的。就像用强酸和利器清理一座园丁不会再回来了的花园， 将上面沐浴爱意的植株扼杀、连根拔起，去除它们生长过的痕迹。光就是这样对待自己的内心的。  
他没有时间缅怀奥尔什方，不敢让自己继续沉浸在那将他渐渐淹死的哀痛里。起码在伊修加德与龙族即将开战的前夕，为了千万罹受战难的人民和奥尔什方的遗愿，眼下还不能。  
光的眼神突然萧索了，如同绿叶一瞬之间进入秋季变得枯黄。奥尔什方没能透彻地读懂他的心情，光坐在床边，便也跟着坐下去。他的身体并不会在柔软的床垫上压出凹陷，也许是因为这原因，灵魂的分量也变得无足轻重起来。  
光陷入睡眠的安静深夜，奥尔什方会用来梳理自我存在的线索。他是个失忆的幻体，但并不愚蠢迟钝，之所以出现在光之战士的身旁，必然有他存在的使命。他思考自身于光的存在，光被他的情绪无时无刻不困扰着，似乎自己的一举一动都会将之牵扯进不愿想起的回忆当中去。  
奥尔什方幻想发生在自身上的种种可能，他也许是光没能拯救的遗憾，断去音讯许久的故友，单纯的无法释怀的执念，抑或是难以原谅的憎恶对象。  
炉火燃烧发出噼啪的轻微脆响，房间内非常安静，能听见风雪在窗缝间的呼啸。奥尔什方还想继续将话头追问上去：“那是我头一回被奖赏的东西，非常重要。你还留着吧？”  
“既然这么重要你就该细心保管吧，随便放到我这，到现在又来讨要了。”  
光为奥尔什方的理所应当感到愤怒。他真的有一瞬间将他当成活生生的失忆的人了。的确是奥尔什方的风格，贸然又缺乏距离感得索求情感，仿佛在他死后应继续缅怀是光终身应该遵守的贞洁一样。  
“可能有些东西……”奥尔什方的记忆尚且缺失一些部分，自己是怎样将福尔唐府的第一份认可转手送人的，又将光看作什么，这一切他还没来得及慢慢理清，“注定有时候无力守护吧……”  
奥尔什方将手搭在光的肩上，想要安慰他的情绪。但光却似乎被他的话语刺伤了，过电一般甩开他的手。烛火照进光双眼的瞬间，奥尔什方似乎看到他眼中有泪。此刻就连奥尔什方也没法说出什么轻盈的打趣话，他一定是过去伤害过光。  
光懊恼地倒在床上，枕着自己的手臂，粗重地呼吸起来。他用脚把奥尔什方扫到床下，独自霸占着双人床，转身背对奥尔什方，想要平息内心混乱的情绪。  
“抱歉，光之战士。我像你一样还没法完全搞清楚发生了什么，一定是我的话语冒失了。”  
光没有回应他，似乎是打算就这样打盹了。山脉一样侧卧的身体平静地起伏着，上身是单薄的浴衣，因此身体的线条完全浮现出来，在伊修加德一定感觉格外寒冷，但不知为何，奥尔什方总能感觉其下被覆盖的疤痕。  
“如果我将那家徽送给你了，一定说明你是我最重要的人吧。看在这个份上，就请原谅我吧……”  
奥尔什方再度将手放在光肩头，想让他转身使两人对视。触碰的瞬间，奥尔什方感觉到光的身体在他手下颤抖，这次光没有再与他的力量较劲，肩膀被舒展开了。奥尔什方看到光正满面泪水，双唇紧闭，不允许自己发出哽咽的声音。  
他的双颊和眼白都通红，气息中充满眼泪的潮热，将屋内的严冬融化了。  
奥尔什方将一手按在他的胸膛上，一手抹擦他流入鬓发的泪水。  
“别哭。”  
奥尔什方劝慰光，在内心柔软又坦诚的地方滴入了光的眼泪。他责怪自己让光陷入了悲痛，最责怪自己对做过的一切一无所知。  
“我一定做过让你无法原谅的事情吧？让你现在说出口一定太残忍了，如果我还能记得就好了。”  
光闭着眼摇头，更多的眼泪被挤了出来。他是个英武的年轻人，这样遏制不住自己情绪痛哭的样子让奥尔什方也觉得心痛。奥尔什方按揉着光的心口，摸到了硌人的硬物。他想让光睡得舒服一点，便从脖颈处将摸进去，将里面的项链挑了出来。  
缀在项链上的是一枚戒指，上面镶嵌着福尔唐府的独角兽家徽。  
“原来在这里啊。”  
奥尔什方将戒指握在手里，感受到上面光的体温。他对光产生了冲动的情感，想要和光肌肤亲热，仿佛只要身体契合，一些心结便能迎刃而解了。  
他靠近着光，吞吐着他的气息，再度靠近，直到能感受到嘴唇的温度，然后贴上去，让唇瓣因为他的亲吻而变形。光的嘴唇上沾着泪水，比他想象中更加柔软湿润。光没推开他，反而接受了他的亲热，似乎这就是以两人的关系本该发生的事。  
他想自己大约是和女人做过爱，因为不由自主地就知道接下来要怎么做了。怎么将手从浴衣的下摆探入，快速脱了光的衣服，怎么解开自己的衣服，让两人赤裸的肉体叠在一起。他又捧住光的脸，这次伸出舌头吻他，原本安抚的吻也变得情色起来，想将自己的口水舔入对方口中。光的口中有眼泪的咸味，相当湿黏，轻易撩拨起了奥尔什方的性欲。  
光明明方才还被悲伤淹没，如今却荡漾起性感的色泽。他蜜色的皮肤上有些陈旧的伤疤，身体匀称，肌肉饱满，虽然被奥尔什方压在身下，但丝毫没有弱气。奥尔什方瞬间为这具肉体着迷了，不论怎么触碰光，光都给他诚实的反应。  
“你已经硬了，不管是硬度还是热度，都非常让人满意。”  
光的腰部在他的撸动下愉快的颤抖着，褐色的乳头在舔弄之下也变得硬立起来。奥尔什方想脱下光最后的兜裆布，光抬起腰踢动双腿，配合他解开那复杂的布带。他的阴茎非常有分量，倒桃形的睾丸也饱满充满美感。奥尔什方本以为自己看到男人的裸体不会产生性欲，但他此刻却硬得想要立刻在光身上泄欲。  
光的性器是偏深色的，暗红色的柱头在奥尔什方的撸动下已经变得湿润，不被爱抚的时候便弹打在小腹上。奥尔什方毫不介意为光口交，干脆喊了进去，全部吞到根部。  
光发出舒服的呻吟，手罩在奥尔什方后脑，忍不住挺腰操奥尔什方的嘴。  
“奥尔什方……奥尔什方……”  
单单是听见他索求自己的声音，奥尔什方的色心都得到难以言喻的满足。平日里被爱戴的大英雄，原来私下里也有如此春情的一面。奥尔什方心想过去的自己一定也曾经被光之战士的魅力吸引了，他在这种爱慕的驱使下能做出任何疯狂的事。  
光的脚踩在奥尔什方的肩上，随着一阵对龟头的逗弄，连脚趾都舒服地蜷缩起来了。他不仅阴茎勃起了，连会阴也变得鼓鼓的，奥尔什方从睾丸一直舔到后穴的凹陷，光的叫声也变得激动起来。  
他剧烈得喘息着，话语断断续续：“别……别那样弄我……”  
“我会让你今晚舒服的，就暂时原谅我吧。”  
奥尔什方将唾液吐在后穴处，就着润滑进入光的身体。里面紧致而湿热，因为光的身体里还有哭泣的情绪，所以那处也一阵阵抽动着。奥尔什方现在就想进去。他能想象光被他操得痛又快意的样子，他想侵犯光的后穴，不管先前有没有人曾经做过同样的事情，他想让光被填满有关于他的记忆。  
这真是非常自私又恶劣的想法，从今往后只要光联想到性爱，与任何疼爱或情色产生联系，他就会想到奥尔什方。奥尔什方心知自己有这种让光欲罢不能的实力，看他打开身体，后穴吞吐着手指的样子，就知道已经成功了。  
如果突然有一天奥尔什方消失不见了，那这种欲望会变成永远无法填补的折磨吧。这个念头突然蹦入奥尔什方的脑海，可惜他此刻只会感到前所未有的刺激，并未想到这背后的残忍。  
“不行……我受不了……”  
奥尔什方非常享受一根根增加手指让光的快感节节攀升的过程。他自身也并非从容不迫，勃起的阴茎和在光的腿根周围来回摩擦。大腿上的汗毛给敏感阴茎的摩擦让他迫不及待地想要进入光疯狂律动。光也已经不自觉地扭动腰和臀部了。  
房间的角落竖立着等身穿衣镜，正好能映入发生在床上的景象：一个孤独的成熟男人正在床上难耐地翻动身体，仿佛想要填满身体的空虚一般，湿润泥泞的后穴不断地吮吸着。他发出舒服又诱人的叹息，转身趴在床上，用肩膀支撑着身体，臀部高抬。因为这淫荡的姿势，臀瓣自然地分开了，硬挺颤动的阴茎、深褐色的后穴因此看得一清二楚。  
“已经、可以进来了……”光将手伸向身后，抚摩奥尔什方的肉体。  
他现在只想追求些肉体的欢愉，是自己脑内的幻觉也好，是奥尔什方仍在这世上的某种存在也罢。今夜他思念奥尔什方得厉害，仿佛回到了举行葬礼后的那几个夜晚。  
“已经能容得下这么大的东西了吗？”  
光将脸埋在枕头里，小声地嘀咕着：“以前也……照样吃下去了吧……”  
如果这一切不是荒诞的梦就好了，光头脑混乱地奢望着。他能感觉到炙热的性器在后面来回摩擦，数次差点顶进后穴，又坏心地划开了。在他的淫梦当中，奥尔什方正如他期待的那样慢条斯理地亵玩着他的身体，光一再请求想要被填满，说着想要奥尔什方一类平时无法说出口的话。  
奥尔什方终于愿意满足他了，精灵族粗长又光滑的阴茎缓缓地操进来，进入光之战士的身体，一直到了深处。哪怕是奥尔什方轻柔地晃动，都能扰乱他的呼吸。光低头从两腿之间看到了背后的镜子，床上只有他孤单的一个人，但后穴却被撑开了，里面暗红色的黏膜正不知羞耻地蠕动着。奥尔什方退出来，那肉窟便慢慢闭合，然后又被操开，从镜子里能看到很深。  
奥尔什方追随着光的眼神，扭头向后看去，立马嘲弄似的笑起来，使光瞬间被羞耻心折磨了。  
“被自己的样子惊艳到了吧……”奥尔什方拉起他的手臂，迫使光不得不抬起腰，粗长的阴茎正好顶在肿胀的前列腺上，光发出一阵呻吟，“我是你的幻觉吗？那此刻你的脑中一定正翻江倒海吧？光是靠想象就能爽成这样？”  
光扭头和奥尔什方接吻，叫床声暂时被遏制了，从嘴角破碎地溢出。  
奥尔什方用湿淋淋的手指抚摸光的后穴：“这里正在紧紧地吸着我呢，你自己也看到了吧……越是这样狠狠地插进来，里面就变得越紧。”  
“前面……也想……”  
“我想让你光靠后面高潮。”  
“不、是……还有胸部……”  
“原来如此，光也有这么色的一面啊。”  
奥尔什方的手臂从光的腿弯下绕过，让他坐在自己双腿之间，再一次插入。光羞耻地想要躲避与镜子中的自己目光相遇，但奥尔什方一边不断从下向上抽插，一边吻光的颈窝，不允许他别开视线。阴茎因为剧烈的操弄而甩动，每次都退到入口再一次性插入到底，后穴也随之不断收缩，像是在淫荡地吮吸着什么似的。  
“想……想要高潮了……”  
光向后倒去，靠在奥尔什方的肩膀上，凸起的喉结一阵阵滚动。他两脚踩在奥尔什方的膝盖上，自己起伏配合奥尔什方的操弄，很快便高潮了。他硬涨的阴茎没射出什么东西，流出两股半透明的液体，后穴剧烈抽搐起来。  
“奥、奥尔什方……又要……”  
光靠着后面干性高潮了，浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，大腿的肌肉在跳动的火光下浮现出结实的轮廓。他在余韵的快感中从奥尔什方身上滑下去，摔在地毯上，皮肤在撞击下震颤。阴茎与身体分离的时候甩出一道湿黏的液体。  
光趴在地上喘息，摸着奥尔什方的脚背。他的手很轻柔，即便是在高潮中，力道也恰到好处，指腹摸过脚背上浮起的青筋与指骨。  
“还没有结束，你可以继续干我……”  
奥尔什方半跪在地上，以趴下俯身的姿势又进入他。  
“啊——”光叫了出来，“再用力点干我。你能想起来吧，那时候是怎么和我做爱的？”  
“以前也经常这么做爱吗？”  
“现在无礼了许多……”  
“但你也喜欢这样吧。”  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
走廊里传来脚步声，有影子停在门下的缝隙处。光此时正被奥尔什方猛操着，臀部与腰上都留下了五指红痕，他想要朝门口爬行，被奥尔什方按住肩膀，身体撞击的声音相当清脆，光唯恐被门外的人听到。  
“光之战士，是我，您的佣人！”  
“啊……”奥尔什方还是温柔了一些，放缓速度，吻他的手背，“我已经打算休息了，有事吗？”  
“我听见您房里的动静了。您带朋友回来了？需要我准备茶点吗？”  
“不……”光想说自己一个人，但奥尔什方正迷情地把他压在地上，乐此不疲地换着换姿势从不同的角度开发他的敏感点。他淡蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的光下似乎燃烧起来，要用情欲将光之战士点燃化作灰烬，“他很快就离开，不必麻烦了。”  
光咬紧嘴唇，不想被门外的人听到，专心与奥尔什方做爱。佣人是什么时候离开的他已经没有印象了，两个人做了一整夜，到快天亮的时候，他几度昏睡过去。稍微歇息之后又觉得欲求不满，还想和奥尔什方做爱。  
奥尔什方赤裸地躺在他的身边，只要光之战士醒过来，就献上吻。直到第二天中午，窗外的风雪已经停了，窗外一片银色，白茫茫的光将旅馆的房间照得透亮。光总算清醒过来，奥尔什方已经穿戴完整，站在窗边看外面的雪。  
昨晚的事情的确发生了，光身体上残留的感觉不会撒谎。他不知道未来同样的情事是否会重复，天亮之后，奥尔什方的记忆暂时撤离，他的心再度回归冷漠理智。  
“既然昨晚都做过了。有关我的事情，你能全部告诉我吗？”奥尔什方坐回到他身边，递上干净的浴衣，“我知道我做了错事，起码让我意识到哪里错了，我想向你赎罪。”  
光披上浴衣，熟练地系好腰带，将保暖的外套披在外，打算下楼吃点早餐。光将奥尔什方留在房间里，心知他哪也没法去，十有八九会跟上的。  
奥尔什方于他只做错了一件事，为了保护他而牺牲了自己的性命。作为被留下活着的那个，光用余生也无法原谅奥尔什方。昨晚已经激烈地宣泄过情感了，眼下连愤怒都没往常浓郁。  
伊修加德天亮得很晚，已经快到中午了，来餐厅消遣的人也没见几个，估计要差不多到晚上喝酒的时候才能热闹起来。昨晚的剩饭已经拿到云雾街接济穷人了，临近晌午能吃的只有冷牛奶和硬面包。  
昨晚的性爱太痛快了，以至于浑身的肌肉都在酸痛。光已经不记得昨晚高潮了多少次，奥尔什方一次次射在他体内，现在想起来，那时的确有浓郁的淫水从后穴里淌出来，不知道是他自己的体液还是幻觉奥尔什方在他体内射精了。他草草地吃早餐时随手在餐巾上整理起有关幻觉奥尔什方的线索：不可被外人察觉，不可触碰，但的确通过光的行为能对真实世界产生影响，有自主意识但无法独立行动，正在恢复记忆。  
奥尔什方这才慢慢悠悠地从楼梯上下来，破旧的楼梯发出轻微但吱嘎声，这是光曾经没注意到过的。光勉为其难从桌子下将对面的椅子踢开了，让幻觉中的奥尔什方能体面地坐下。奥尔什方又恢复了往常的心情。  
“今天是什么计划？”  
“去内陆低地一趟，把有关于你的事情搞清楚。”  
光拉开衣领，将福尔唐家徽从领口塞回去。旅店外的暴风雪已经停歇，车马在厚厚的雪地上缓慢前行，是出发的时候了……

fin


End file.
